Biodata Insanity
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: The difference between the indecent and the pure… How sex separates the innocent minded from the perverted ones. Haruka, Minako, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru... complete and utter nonsense.


**Complete and utter nonsense**

**You've been warned.**

**AU**

**R&R**

**Summary: The difference between the indecent and the pure… How sex separates the innocent minded from the perverted ones. One of the few blonde moment of Haruka and another blonde moment of Minako. Haruka, Minako, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru...**

* * *

**Biodata Insanity?**

* * *

A Saturday for the outers was a day of relaxation, a day of recreation or a day just simply for yourself. But today is different, today is the day before of our beloved sailor saturn's first job interview. And as much as excited she was, nobody could beat the excitement her Haruka-papa was feeling at that very moment. So being a good parent she was, she invited everyone in their household in preparation for Hotaru's interview.

She happily welcomed everyone in, hoping to have all the senshis present. Sadly only one cheerfully woman welcomed her, the red bowed blonde hair and slightly daft Minako. Haruka sighed and grudgingly welcomed Minako in. She gestured Minako to sit down while Haruka stood in front of her.

"Okay as you have heard, Hotaru-chan's having her first job interview tomorrow and we have to make it perfect!"

"Alright! Do we need a camera?"

"No Minako, we don't need a camer-…" Haruka paused then her face suddenly lit up. She beamed up and spoke. "Uwaa!! I have to capture her during the interview!!"

"See? I'm right, aren't I?" Minako proudly raised as Haruka vigorously nodded in agreement.

"Ruka dear, Refrain from doing anything you both are planning." Michiru shouted from the kithen.

Both were caught off guard and were surprised at how sneaky Michiru can be.

Haruka hissed before muttering "Michi-koi no fun…"

"I heard that."

"I love you dear." Haruka hastily replied to which the other blonde had to laugh at. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and continued. "We don't need camera and we don't need anything alike. All we have to do is to know what this is for."

Haruka held the paper out and placed it on the table. Minako looked down and blankly stared at it. "I heard Hotaru mentioning about submitting a biodata before the interview. And that's where we both come in."

"We'll submit the biodata instead of her?"

"No you-.. arghhh… No, Minako. We won't submit it for her. We'll have to figure out what should be written in here. Then after doing so, we'll submit our own biodata to make sure if everything we've written is correct thus perfecting Hotaru's biodata." Haruka arrogantly voiced her idea out to which Minako gasped in amusement and appluaded her remarkable proposition. Haruka smiled as smugly as usual and took her bow.

"Well it says her first name, middle name and last name. That's easy." Minako said. Haruka nodded and both started writing down their names.

"Citizenship, religion and address. That's easy." Haruka replied and they wrote the information altogether.

"Contact number, age and sex." Minako paused then stared rquickly at Haruka who only had her eyes popping out of their own socket. They quickly grabbed the paper and stared at it again. "It says sex."

"Sex?! Why do they have to know that?" Haruka was completely befuddled.

"I don't know…."

This is the first time both have encountered biodata. Minako is a business owner so a biodata was never needed and the first time she encountered one or anything alike, her mother was the person who answered it for her. While Haruka was the same and even though she was now working, being an f1 racer never encountered such case. Yes, she was very intellectual, but such promiscuous word would instantly throw her out of right thinking. And now they're completely clueless of what to do.

"What do we write now?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know." Minako said helplessly.

"Isn't this rather a personal question?"

"I know.. It's quite embarrassing if we have to answer this."

Haruka grunted. She was clearly dissatisfied but helping her daughter to the extent was her goal, and if answering such question would help her daughter out, then she gladly would.

She lifted the pen up and spoke to Minako "I guess we have to answer it honestly."

Before they were able to write anything down, another outer senshi entered the room. Both blondes paused and looked up at the dark green haired senshi.

"Answering a biodata eh?" Setsuna mused. Both gloomy faces instantly lit up as soon as the word biodata escaped from the tall senshi's mouth. Haruka stood up and quickly grabbed Setsuna by the arm and pushed her on the sofa beside Minako.

Minako quickly wrapped her arms around Setsuna's, sealing the outer senshi right on the sofa.

Setsuna freaked out and kept struggling her way out of the blonde's grasp. "What the?! What's going on?!"

Haruka leaned her face closer to Setsuna, freaking the other outer senshi even more. The handsome blonde had her very hopeful eyes on and spoke up "You have answered one of these things before, haven't you Setsuna?"

"Once…"

Minako's and Haruka's smile only got wider.

"Help us! What do you write for sex?"

Setsuna blushed then turned her head away from Haruka's hopeful stare. She whipered. "Never…"

"What?" both replied in unison.

Setsuna gritted her teeth and finally shouted from the top of her lungs. "NEVER!! Damn it!"

"Oh…" Minako blushed while Haruka held the urge of laughing in front of Setsuna inside her. "Sorry to hear that."

"Damn it! I'm not asking for one!"

"Alright, I can't write that one. I'll be lying if I do."

"Same here." Minako raised out in agreement.

"You both don't have to brag. Stupid blondes…"

"So what did the employer do when she read your biodata?" Haruka asked.

"She petted my hair then gave me a hug. She was sorry. That old hag felt sorry for me!"

"Awww." Haruka moved in closer, and like the employer, she petted Setsuna's hair then gave her a hug. Minako sniffled a few giggles. Setsuna growled and pushed the blonde away from her. Haruka chuckled and continued again. "And what happened on the next interview?"

"I never did it again."

"I see." Haruka sighed then looked at Minako. The other blonde nodded and reached for her pen. "I guess we just have to answer this honestly.."

Both started writing honestly down their answer.

_(Minako's Answer)_

_Age: 24 _

_Sex: Sometimes with Rei-chan._

_(Haruka's Answer)_

_Age: 26 _

_Sex: Four times a day._

After finishing answering the biodata, both dressed formally up and went as fast as possible to apply for a job. Both blondes bid their goodbyes and finally they left, leaving Setsuna and Michiru standing on the porch. Setsuna sneered as soon as the two blondes weren't in sight any longer.

"You lied, didn't you?" Michiru accused as she turned to look at the tall woman standing beside her.

"I just wanted some payback."

"Oh well, that should teach both of them."

"But you have to give it to them for their eagerness to help Hotaru-chan."

"Hai. Hai."

* * *

**-A few hours Later-**

Both disappointed and aggravated blondes invaded the house of the outers, surprising Michiru and Setsuna out. Both Michiru and Setsuna quickly went to the front door and saw a wide eye Minako and a swollen cheek Haruka.

"What is wrong with them?!" Haruka fumed cupping her swollen cheek. Michiru ran to her side and calmed her lover's temper down.

"I was… I was…" Minako tried to speak up but still dazed from her earlier experience. Setsuna lead her inside and settled her to take a sit.

Now four women are inside the living room, two of which are hearing out the two blondes' earlier experience.

"That woman employer slapped me!! And I didn't do anything wrong! She said I was a pervert based on my answer." Haruka thoroughly explained. "I told her 'my partner and I sometimes do it 5 times a day' and guessed what? She slapped me once again and much harder than the first!!"

"It's alright, Ruka." Michiru said as she rubbed her lover's back. Haruka growled before giving in to the comfort felt from her lover's gentle carress.

"WAAHHH!!" Minako cried out. "My employer harassed me!! He gave me a calling card and told me to call him if Rei-chan and I wanted to do it with him!!"

"There there, Minako-san. That man's a jerk." Setsuna replied and likewise rubbed Minako's back.

Michiru stared at Setsuna and she did likewise. Both knowingly smiled at each other. They have anticipated something like this would eventually happen. They just find it utterly funny that the two did do it and that it really did happened.

After a minute or so, both blondes finally calmed down. Haruka's face became more and more worried and at the same time disappointed. She kept wondering that if Minako was harassed by the employer, what more her beloved Hotaru. Definitely they'll like virgins and knowing that worries the blonde a lot and positively boils her blood to the extent.

"I'm worried about Hotaru."

"Right!! I'm also worried about her, Haruka-san."

Michiru sighed accompanied by Setsuna as well. The sea goddess caressed her lover's back once again and spoke reassuringly "Our daughter will be alright, Ruka. I assure you, she will be."

* * *

**-Next day-**

**(After the interview)**

"I got accepted!!" Hotaru joyfully announced as she entered their home. Minako, Michiru and Setsuna welcomed her altogether with a very very wide smile, while Haruka lifted her daughter up and swung her around.

She placed her daughter gently down the floor then all five went to the living room.

As soon as all took their sit, Haruka was the first one to start. "So they didn't harass you or anything?"

"Yes. They didn't give you any calling cards and told you to call them if you ever need another person in your bed, did they?" Minako pressed.

Hotaru looked at them questioningly then travelled to both her mamas. Michiru and Setsuna only gave Hotaru a nod and a smile so to wave both blondes' inquisition off.

"Nope. I don't know why they have to."

Haruka looked at Minako who only did the same. They quickly looked back at Hotaru and asked in unison "What did you write under sex then?"

"Female." Hotaru simply replied.

Haruka slipped off from the sofa as soon as she heard Hotaru's answer. _'Damn it! Why didn't I think of that?!'_

While Minako only had to gasped, hand clapping together "Oh right! Female!" and laughed. "I forgot!"

_Oh my, the difference between the indecent and the pure… how big it was…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**

**I told you it was a nonsense one shot! hahahaha My friends and I joked around this for quite a long time. I started it when I grabbed a survey sheet from a resturant, and when the sex thing came up, I answered sometimes as a joke. hahaha we did that joke for a like a week or so and still kept laughing. LOL**

**Review!!**

**and for those reading Blue expect the ending up within this week! **

**thanks**


End file.
